When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star
by piper2210
Summary: Slightly AU Faberry fic, set in Season 3 but Quinn never became a 'skank', and Shelby never came back to haunt Rachel and Quinn. Rachel made a wish on her birthday.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Rachel had been lying in bed for almost 2 hours. She would normally sleep around 10 pm so that she can wake up at 6 in the morning for her morning routine. They're pretty rigorous, so she needed to have a good 8-hour sleep. But for some reason tonight, she found it hard to fall asleep. It might be her anxiousness. See, she's turning 18 tomorrow. It's an important number. She's turning to an adult. She can vote now, well, that's what her dad kept on reminding her. It's just that it's her last year in high school and she felt that she has lots of things to accomplish, like making sure that Glee Club winning Nationals, getting accepted into a few colleges and being able to reject some of them, getting high score in SAT, and … she thought it would be a great icing on her cake if she found love too. An artist like her needed a dramatic love story, something to fuel her life. She thought she found it in Finn but she realized, thankfully soon enough, that she just loved his leading man quality, but even that wasn't all that much now. At least they managed to stay friends, which she's grateful for. He can be a really good friend. _Why must she think about this now?_ Thinking about it made her yearned for that … something … for someone that will sweep her off her feet.

She felt restless, so she got out of bed and opened her window. The wind was blowing softly. Even though it's winter, it wasn't that chilly. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. She sang, "When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires, will come to you." The bedside clock beeped to indicate that it just turned midnight.

"Happy Birthday Rachel," she wished to herself. She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star, so she closed her eyes and made a wish in her heart, 'I wish that my true love will bear their soul to me.' She opened her eyes and smiled to herself, feeling satisfied somehow. She closed the window and went back to bed, and finally managed to fall asleep.

If she had stayed by the window, she would have noticed a few dozen shooting stars lighting up the December sky. Rachel wasn't one to keep herself up-to-date with astronomy news. If she would have, then she would have known that she just made a wish upon a Geminid meteor shower.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next day feeling very refresh. She went through her normal routine and felt a wonderful sensation of being an adult. Well, an adult with not much responsibility. She had a feeling that it's going to be a beautiful day.

She came down for breakfast and her dads were waiting for her.

"Here she is, the Birthday Girl!" Leroy was grinning at her.

"Happy Birthday Honey," Hiram gave her a hug.

"So how does it feel to be able to vote?"

"Really daddy, that's all you can think of?"

"Well, it's very important to vote –"

Hiram cut him off, thinking it wasn't a good time to talk about serious stuff, "Honey, we've decided to give you a pre-birthday gift," and handed her a small box.

"Thanks dads!" Rachel hugged both of them. She opened the box and saw a key. "You're giving me your car?" She was excited of that prospect.

"Erm, not exactly, we're giving you _free_ access to the car," Hiram said.

"Which means you can use the car anytime you want, you don't have to ask our permission anymore," Leroy added.

"But make sure to always fill up the tank. I don't want to see the car with an empty tank, okay?"

Rachel just nodded, "So is this for the sports car?"

Hiram and Leroy both laughed, "Oh honey, you have to earn your own sports car," Rachel pouted, "this is for the sedan," Leroy answered.

"Which means you can also do the groceries shopping for us now," Hiram added.

"I'm not sure how this is a gift now," Rachel felt like she's being tricked.

"Oh come here," Hiram gave her a hug. "Well, eat your breakfast, and then you can drive yourself to school."

Rachel thought that maybe it's a not bad idea for her to drive to school, which means she can drive to other places after school. She can see the wonderful potential and she finally smiled.

* * *

Rachel was at her locker, in the process of taking out the books needed for the first period. No one had wished her 'Happy Birthday' yet, but she didn't think anyone would either, because she never told anyone, not even Finn. Finn had never asked her the whole time they were together either. That boy was really daft at times. She was rummaging through her locker when she heard the noises in the hallway became an octave lower and the sound of people shuffling to the side. She knew it wasn't the football or the hockey jocks, because then there would be sound of people being shoved to the lockers. So it could only mean one thing, it could be either Quinn or Santana.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany had re-joined the Cheerios and Quinn had become the Head Cheerios again. From what she gathered from other people, they wanted to finish their senior year on top of the game. She had no problem of them joining the Cheerios as long as they're not quitting the Glee Club. She just didn't understand why popularity was so important to them. She saw how miserable they looked after Cheerios practice every time. She knew they were really down when Glee Club lost the Nationals and the Glee Club had again become the joke of the school, but she had faith in it. _Well, to each its own_, she thought. But the downside was they're back to being mean towards her, especially Quinn. It's like she had reverted to sophomore year Quinn. She thought they're kind of friends. Who was she kidding? After all the mess with Finn and New York, she knew that Quinn was angry at her and annoyed and … she's not sure sometimes.

She held on to her book and closed her locker. She turned around and saw Quinn was about to pass by her locker. Quinn was looking straight ahead with one hand on her hip and she was strutting down the hallway like it's a catwalk. She knew Quinn noticed her. This had been a common thing, Quinn would sometimes just pass without acknowledging her or sometimes she would call her names. She wondered what it would be today.

"Hey beautiful."

_Okay, that's not what she expected. _Rachel wasn't sure that she had heard Quinn correctly. Quinn had stopped on the spot and stood very rigid. She can't believe what she just said either.

"What did you just say?" Rachel inquisitively asked.

Quinn put on her snide face, turned to face Rachel and said, "I said 'hey beautiful'." She smirked but then she realized what she just said, again, and her face turned to horror. She turned around and quickly walked away from Rachel and disappeared into a classroom.

Rachel was utterly confused. _What kind of game is she playing at now?_


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Quinn was one of the first students in her first period class. She would normally made her entrance just a few minutes before the class start, but today she needed to get as far away from Rachel as possible that she ended up like she's too eager to learn. The quiet room gave her time to think of what just happened back there in the hallway. She just outright complimented Rachel. Not just a compliment, she called Rachel 'beautiful'. She hoped nobody else heard her, but it didn't matter because Rachel did. She can't even believe that it came out from her mouth. And she actually repeated it! _How could that happen?_ She mentally walked through the whole event: she saw Rachel standing by her locker, she wanted to say 'Hey Manhand', then she opened her mouth and 'Hey beautiful' came out? That didn't make any sense. Then Rachel asked and she tried to say 'Hey Manhand' again but still 'Hey beautiful' came out! What had gotten into her? Thinking back, probably walking away didn't help the situation either. She should have done something else and pretended like it's some kind of mind game. Yeah, that's what she needed to do the next time she sees Rachel. Well, it wouldn't be hard because they have 2 classes together today.

She can't believe how sucky her day had become. In the second period, she had accidentally said out loud just how boring the class was. It's something she always felt, Microeconomics wasn't really her thing, but she had never voiced it out. But today, Mr Edwards was explaining something about 'lunch' or something, she wasn't really paying attention, and she actually cut him off by saying, "This is so boring!" Mr Edwards stopped talking and he looked hurt, and the whole class was looking at her. She looked guiltily at him and luckily he didn't send her to the Principal. After class ended, she apologized to him and explained that she wasn't interested in the subject matter and it's nothing to do with him. He accepted it, so it was a bit of a relief.

She walked into her third period class, AP English Lit. She saw that Rachel's already in her seat. _It's time for 'mind game'._ She stood in front of Rachel but Rachel didn't notice her because she was talking to the girl on her left. The girl, she didn't know her name, did notice and she looked a bit afraid. Rachel wondered what could have caused her to look that way and saw Quinn standing there with a sneering look.

"Can I help you with something Quinn?" Rachel asked nicely. Quinn might not like her that much but she still regarded Quinn as a ... friend.

Suddenly Quinn's whole persona change, she was looking at Rachel softly, "I –"

Luckily for Quinn, she didn't get to finish that sentence because the teacher walked in, "Good morning class! Quinn, can you please take your seat."

Quinn shook her head and took her seat which was a few rows behind Rachel. She thought she had a plan but for some reason she can't remember what it was. She wasn't even sure what she was about to say.

Rachel didn't know what to make of that, but she decided to not think about it and paid attention to the class. Miss Wormwood asked if anyone wanted to recite Shakespeare's Sonnet 116. Rachel raised her hand. She knew it by heart.

"Good, please come up here Rachel."

Rachel stood in front of the class and recited the sonnet:

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

Rachel noticed that Quinn was looking at her intently the whole time she was reciting the sonnet. She didn't know how to describe that look, it wasn't annoyance but it wasn't happy either. It was odd though because all other times, when she would be standing in front, Quinn would either be reading a book or doodling something. Something's really off with Quinn today. She needed to find the others, probably during lunch time, to see if they noticed it too.

After Rachel went back to her seat, Miss Wormwood asked the class what they think the sonnet meant. Rachel raised her hand again.

"Yes Rachel."

"I think it's talking about how true love can endure the hardship of life, that when you find true love, it doesn't matter if it doesn't fit into the normal mould, and that it's all consuming. But maybe it can be obsessive love too."

"Good Rachel, that's very good. Yes Quinn, what would you like to add?"

Everybody was looking at Quinn. Some were groaning and some were quite eager to hear what Quinn had to say. See, this was another common thing too, for Quinn and Rachel to banter/bicker (depending on how you see it) in English Lit class. Miss Wormwood didn't mind because they tend to bring up really interesting and valid points. Wasn't this the whole point of the class, to dissect poems from every angle? Although for some it can be quite exhausting listening to them.

As for Quinn, she didn't even realize that she had put up her hand, but she didn't have any choice now, she had to say something, "Erm … I – I agree on everything Rachel said."

She heard some quick breath intake among her classmates. Quinn had never agreed to anything Rachel said.

She looked at Miss Wormwood, "I do believe that when it comes to true love, it should be all consuming," then she looked at Rachel who was looking at her with a very surprise look, "because that's how I feel about –"

She closed her mouth with her palm before she finished the sentence. She looked around and everyone was looking at her funny. She had to get away, as far as possible. She ran away from the class to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. There's still another 15 mins left of the third period. She decided to stay there. She hoped Miss Wormwood wouldn't send her to the Principal.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, you can hear murmurs like "I hope she's not pregnant again?" "Do you think she's talking about Finn?" "No, I think she's talking about Puck." "No, she's talking about Sam."

Miss Wormwood quieted the class, "I'm going to check up on her. Please use this time to discuss the sonnet among yourselves."

Rachel looked out the door worriedly,_ something is really wrong with Quinn_. She wished she could help but she didn't think Quinn wanted her help. Quinn would just laugh at her face, so maybe she should stay away.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Rachel was putting her books in the locker after the end of the fourth period when Kurt approached her.

"Happy Birthday!" Kurt hugged her.

"Oh My God! You knew? How?"

"Remember that time when you left your driver's license in my room? I saw your birthdate." Kurt passed her a small paper bag, "And a present for you."

"Thank you so much Kurt. I love you," Rachel hugged Kurt tightly. She pulled out the content of the bag and it was a pink cardigan, the one that she was eyeing the last time they went to the mall together.

"Oh My God! Kurt, you are the best!" Rachel's so happy that she hugged Kurt again.

"I know," Kurt smiled happily, "Anyway, we'll try this on later. Right now, we cannot skip out on lunch."

Rachel put the present in her locker, took out her lunch and they made their way to the cafeteria. "Can you please not tell anyone else that it's my birthday?" Rachel almost pleadingly asked Kurt.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"But it is a big deal. You just turned 18."

"I know, I know, it's just … I don't know, I feel uncomfortable making people feel like they need to wish me or something."

"Hmm, I don't understand you. I thought you love it when you get lots of attention."

They found some empty seats at the cafeteria, and since both of them brought lunch from home, they didn't need to line up for food.

"Yes, I like for people to compliment me on my voice or my performance or … " _my beauty?_ She shook her head, "just don't okay?"

"Okay. I promise that from now on I won't tell anyone that it's your birthday," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks! Anyway," she dropped her voice, "have you seen Quinn today?"

"No. Why?"

"Maybe it's nothing; it's just that … she's a bit off today. I'm worried about her."

"What did she do?"

"Erm … she … " Rachel wondered how can she described everything that happened today and made it sound like she's not hallucinating.

Luckily she didn't need to finish the sentence because Puck joined them and said, "Hey, did you guys hear? Quinn had a row with one of the teachers, the History teacher. She called him a 'perv' in front of the whole class. It was hilarious!" Puck was laughing.

"Why would she say that?" Kurt was stunned.

"Don't know, supposedly she saw him checking out one of the Cheerios."

"Is she okay?" Rachel was worried again. "Was she sent to the Principal?"

"No. I don't think he wanted Quinn to tell the Principal _that_. Besides she walked out of the class right after."

Finn came by and was standing in front of Rachel, "Hey guys!"

"Hi Finn." "Hey." Kurt and Puck replied.

Rachel wanted to say 'Hi' too but she got distracted by the voices behind Finn. She can't see them but she knew who the voices belong to.

"If we can win Sectionals without her solo, why can't we let other people have the solo for Regionals?" Santana asked.

"But shouldn't she get a solo since she didn't get to sing at Sectionals?" Quinn replied.

"Why should she? It's her own fault for stuffing the ballot box that got her suspended."

"If she didn't, who knew if Brittany would have won then?" Quinn retorted.

"What? You don't think Brittany could have won fair and square?"

"I'm just saying that I think she's been punished enough. Maybe she should be given a chance."

"Shouldn't all of us have a chance then?"

"But she has a beautiful voice."

"Why are you suddenly singing praises for her?"

Before Quinn can answer that, she found that her path was blocked by Finn. "Move it T-Rex," her tone annoyed.

It's not that Finn was intentionally blocking her path, he just happened to be standing there. Finn moved to sit next to Rachel, and that's when both Santana and Quinn realized that Rachel was sitting there.

Quinn instantly blushed, but Santana made her way to Rachel, "Hey Berry, what do you say if we have a sing off, and whoever wins get to sing the solo at Regionals?"

"I think it's a great idea," Rachel smugly said, "because I know who's going to win."

"Oh yeah, you so sure about that?" Santana was challenging her.

She leaned forward, put her elbows on the table, clasped her hands and gave Santana a cocky look, "I'm pretty confident at that," she drawled out her words. She chanced a gaze at Quinn and she was almost taken aback by what she saw. She noticed that Quinn's eyes were darker than usual. She almost had a predatory look.

Santana snorted, "Whatever." She walked away and pulled Quinn with her.

Quinn let out a heavy sigh. She felt like she was drawn towards this strong force and she no longer has any control. If Santana didn't pull her away, she didn't think she should be blamed for what she was about to do. She got into enough trouble for the day, and kissing Rachel at the cafeteria in front of everyone would certainly tipped the scale.

Meanwhile, Rachel felt her heart was beating faster. She looked at her friends but she didn't think anyone else notice. Puck and Finn were talking about some football game and Kurt was … Kurt was smiling at her like he knew something.

He leaned forward and said, "Yep, something's off."


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

At the moment, Quinn was hiding behind one of the classrooms' door. It's time for her other class with Rachel. She didn't want to go to the class early, afraid that the same thing might happen like in the previous class. She had embarrassed herself in front of Rachel enough for the day. She watched all her classmates walked into the classroom, and then she saw Rachel and her breath caught in her throat. And that's exactly the same time a junior kid stood in front of her and blocking her view.

"Move it idiot!" She was almost growling. The kid almost had a heart attack and he ran into the class. It wasn't his fault; Quinn was the one standing behind the door of his classroom.

The bell rang and she saw the teacher walked into her class. She thought of skipping this, but she had a perfect attendance so far and the teacher likes to give pop quiz. It looked really silly though, here she was, the Head of the Cheerios hiding behind a door because she's afraid of one Rachel Berry. She took a few deep breaths before making her way.

When she entered the class, the teacher, Mrs Jasmine, was moving the students around. She saw Quinn, "Ah Quinn, there you are. You're sitting with Rachel."

"What?! Why?" Quinn was panicking.

"We're doing group work today," then she addressed the whole class, "I'm going to pass back your last quiz. I want you to discuss with your partner. So whoever got the questions right will teach the other, and if both of you got it wrong, then you'll work out how to get the right answer. I'm going to write the answers on the board." She saw that Quinn was still standing there, "Go on Quinn. Take your seat."

Quinn moved tentatively towards Rachel. Rachel was looking at her the whole time, she wasn't sure if Quinn's acting this way because she can't stand her or something else. Quinn took her seat and sat stiffly with her palms on the table, eyes focusing in front. Rachel was pretty amused; she gave out a short chuckle. Quinn noticed it but she still didn't move.

Mrs Jasmine came to their table and handed Rachel's paper first. When she handed Quinn's paper, she told her, "Very good Quinn."

Rachel looked at Quinn's paper and saw that she got 100% for her quiz, then she looked at her paper and she only got 86%. "I guess you have to do _all_ the teaching," Rachel almost sulked.

"Okay, you can start now," Mrs Jasmine had to say it because it looked like they're all waiting for her instruction.

"So," Quinn licked her lips. Rachel can see how nervous she was, she had never seen Quinn like this before. "What number should we start?" Quinn wasn't looking at her at all.

"How did you do number 4?"

"Let me see your paper," Rachel handed it and Quinn looked it over, "this is where you got it wrong." Quinn pointed out where Rachel had done wrong in her limits question. "See, the limit of this function as x approaches infinity is ..." she was explaining it softly. Rachel understood her more than Mrs Jasmine.

She was writing down the solution while Quinn was still explaining when she felt a soft stroke on her right arm. She glanced at the spot and saw Quinn's pinky finger was making small patterns on her arm. She can't concentrate on what Quinn was talking about anymore. She wondered if Quinn was aware on what she's doing because she acted so casually. She considered moving her arm away but that would alert Quinn, if she didn't notice already, and that would make the situation even more awkward.

Quinn felt Rachel's goose bumps and that's when the stroking stopped. Quinn quickly pulled her hand away and inched backward. She looked just as surprised as Rachel was.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought … erm … I thought it's my pencil case." In Quinn's defense, her pencil case did look soft; however that particular item was right in front of them.

Rachel smiled shyly, "It's okay. So where were we?" She didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Quinn looked miserable enough.

They went back to the question, pretending like nothing happened. Deep down, Quinn was trying so hard to control her movement. She can see her hand inching closer to Rachel again, so she put her hand under her thigh. Her voice was quivering, so she cleared her throat. She stood up abruptly, "I have to go to the bathroom," she said to Rachel who was looking at her curiously. "Mrs Jasmine, can I please be excused? I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure Quinn, go ahead."

Quinn almost made a run for it the moment she stepped out of the door. She splashed some cold water and looked at herself in the mirror, "What the hell am I doing?" She looked at her watch and there were still 45 mins left of the class. She can't stay in the bathroom that long. She paced around for 5 mins to calm herself down and she went back to the class. _I can do this. It's nothing._

She swaggered into the class and sat down confidently, "So what number are we?"

Rachel stammered, surprised with Quinn's sudden change, "Erm … I think we're done with 4. Can we do number 22?"

"Okay," Quinn explained, "to find the derivative of …" She didn't take any chance this time; she sat on her left hand, but then she noticed that her body's gravitating towards Rachel. Suddenly her nose was just a few inches away from Rachel's hair. Rachel noticed it too because Quinn's voice had become closer and closer. She turned slowly towards Quinn who swiftly moved back, "Rachel, I – " She looked like she's about to confess something, but she stood up quickly and almost knocked her chair down, "I don't feel so good."

Rachel was trying to grab Quinn's hand but she had moved too far for her to reach.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Mrs Jasmine looked at her worriedly.

"Can I please go see the nurse? I don't feel so good."

"Yes, you don't look so good. Go ahead," she instructed Quinn. "Rachel, can you please join Andrea and Kevin then," she told Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel said distractedly while looking at Quinn's retreating back.

Quinn walked in a dazed to the sick bay. This was so unbecoming of her. She regarded herself as someone who's very good at self-control, that she can keep all her emotions in check, but today, everything that she's so good at had gone to waste. She had become this uncontrollable lovesick puppy.

The nurse adviced her to take a nap, so she's lying in bed thinking, _it's okay, I just need some rest. It's been a very long day. I still have Glee Club with Rachel, but that should be fine, there are other people around, and then I can go home. I'll be okay._


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

The bell rang to mark the end of the school day. Rachel went to her locker to put her books and Kurt was waiting for her.

"So, how has your day been so far?"

Rachel thought for a bit and smiled, "Momentous." They walked together to the choir room for the Glee Club practice session.

"Ooh, that exciting. What happened?"

"You know that Quinn's also in my AP Calculus class, right?"

"Yes, and I still don't understand why you want to take AP Calculus. Not that you need it for NYADA."

"I know. I just want to prove that you can be good at Math even as an artist."

"Yes, Math. As long as you can do equations, I think you're good. How are you doing in that class anyway?"

"I think I'm okay. But Quinn, she's good. No wonder Mrs Jasmine always praised her."

"Hmm, anyway, so what happened today that made it so 'momentous'?"

"Oh," Rachel thought of telling Kurt about the whole arm stroking and near … kissing? hair smelling? She's not even sure what that was, but then she thought that it would sound like she's ridiculing Quinn by telling Kurt, so she just said, "it's nothing, just that Quinn wasn't feeling well and had to go see the nurse."

"Speaking of that, did you hear about the latest gossip?" Kurt turned into gossip mode, "They were saying that she's pregnant again."

"What?! No!" Rachel was almost furious.

"I'm not saying that she is, I'm just saying that's what people have been saying. Apparently she's been very cranky today and spending lots of time in the bathroom. And now you're telling me that she went to the nurse," Kurt was laying down all the evidence. "Although personally I don't think Quinn's stupid enough to let that happen again. Besides, she wasn't dating anyone since Finn. Unless if she hooked up with someone during summer."

"No! Quinn's not that kind of girl," Rachel was defending Quinn.

"Yeah, I don't think so too."

They had reached the choir room but the door's closed and the room was dark.

"Are we practicing at the auditorium today?" Rachel was puzzled because she didn't know anything about it, and she's the co-Captain.

"Let's check the room out anyway. Maybe the rest are not here yet," Kurt pushed Rachel to walk into the room first.

Rachel walked in and Kurt turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Rachel jumped back; she had her hand on her chest. She looked like she's about to have a heart attack.

All the Glee Club members and Mr Schue were there and there's a birthday cake on the piano.

"Oh My God!" Rachel turned to Kurt and playfully slapped his arm, "I thought you're not going to tell anyone."

"I promised not to tell anyone _from there on_, but I've told Mr Schue earlier today."

They went on to celebrate Rachel's birthday; everyone gave her a hug, some even bearing gifts. Rachel was very touched by the sentiment. However she noticed that three people were missing.

"Where are the others?" She was asking in general.

Mercedes answered her, "Ms Sylvester called for a Cheerios meeting. Maybe they'll join us later."

About 5 minutes later, Brittany and Santana walked into the choir room hand in hand.

"What are we celebrating?" Santana asked.

"It's Rachel's birthday," Mercedes told her.

"Happy Birthday Rachel!" Brittany gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Brittany," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Berry! I guess we'll do that sing off some other time. Don't want you to cry on your birthday," Santana teased.

"Thanks Santana. Beating you in singing is something that I'm looking forward to do next year," she teased back. "Come on, please have some cake."

Rachel was looking at the door hoping that Quinn would walk in any minute. She's been waiting to see Quinn again. She's really worried about her. Besides, Quinn left her books when she went to see the nurse and Rachel had them. She waited for a few more minutes and Quinn's still not there.

"Where's Quinn?" she asked Santana and Brittany.

"Oh yeah Mr Schue, Quinn can't make it today, she's in detention," Santana informed him.

"What happened?" Mr Schue was concerned.

"She called Sue a hypocrite, and some other things, I can't remember. It was pretty entertaining to see though," Santana laughed. "Sue was fuming, so she sent Quinn to detention straight away."

"Oh."

Rachel wasn't satisfied, she needed to know more. She approached Santana and Brittany, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be okay." Santana didn't look like she's worried about Quinn. "She was freaking out a bit just now though; she's never been in detention. This is going to tarnish her image. Oh well, better for me then."

"Why would she say that to Sue? Is she trying to pick a fight?"

"Who knows? Quinn's a bit out of it today. For some reason, she felt the need to bare all her feelings. I mean I know she's pressed and all that, but I don't know why she picked today out of all days. Maybe she has reached her tipping point."

"Or maybe she's under a spell," Brittany was joking.

But that trigger something in Rachel.

_My wish?_ She had completely forgotten about it today. She didn't think much of it last night anyway, she just made it because that's what they would do in all those Disney movies. _But no, it can't be. Quinn? Quinn is my true love?_ Rachel replayed all the events of the day in her head. She felt that she can't breathe. She went to take a seat. Kurt saw her and went over.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at Kurt in a dazed and smiled, "Yes, I'm very okay. Oh My God Kurt!" She hugged Kurt who's too stunned to hug back.

"Erm, is there something that you wish to share?"

"Not now. Maybe later. I need to be sure first."

For the first time in her life, she can't wait for the Glee Club practice to be over. She quickly got everyone to take a seat so that they can start the session.

Unfortunately it didn't end soon enough. Rachel was fidgeting the whole time. She even turned down a performance. After the practice, she quickly made her way to the detention class but found that the class was empty.

_Urgh, why must Mr Schue talk too much?_

She ran to the parking lot, hoping that Quinn's car was still there, but it's not.

She stood there wondering what she should do now.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Quinn had been home for about half an hour. She had taken a shower and changed to t-shirt and sweatpants and currently lying in bed with her arm over her eyes. She's trying to take a nap, but finding it very hard. It had been such a terrible day. She had emotionally hurt a soft spoken teacher, called a teacher a 'perv' (even though she always thought that), got into a fight with Sue which could be problematic in the future, and to top it all off, she had made such a fool of herself in front of Rachel. _How am I going to show my face at school again? How am I going to face her?_

There was a soft knock on her door. Her mom had been checking up on her. She found it's easier to open up to her rather than shutting her out. So might as well just let her mother in.

"Yeah, come in," she still had her eyes closed.

She heard the door being opened and closed but her mother didn't say anything._ I hope she's not going through my stuff_. She opened her eyes and got another shock of the day. Quinn sat upright instantly.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to startle you. Your mom let me in. You left your books just now. So I'll just put the books here," Rachel put the books on the dresser, "and I'm wondering how you're doing. Are you okay?" Rachel looked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Quinn actually relaxed a bit.

"Can I sit down?" Rachel pointed to a spot on the bed.

Quinn hesitated, but just like everything that happened today, she can't seem to deny Rachel, "Erm … sure."

Rachel sat tentatively, she gave a shy smile at Quinn, "I like when your hair's like that. You tend to have your hair in ponytails; it's always refreshing to see it loose."

Quinn touched her hair and smiled. Rachel was just testing the water; she knew the normal Quinn would scoff at that statement. So now Rachel needed to raise the stakes. She scooted closer to Quinn who was just looking at her but didn't move.

"So, do you really think I'm beautiful?" Rachel smiled teasingly.

Quinn blushed, "Yes."

"Why have you never told me before?"

Quinn gave out a short laugh, "How can I admit something like _that_ to you?"

Rachel shrugged, "Then why did you say that today?"

"Because," Quinn sighed, "for some reason I can't help myself."

Rachel's smile got bigger. She hesitated a bit before the next question because it might be pushing the envelope, "Do you like me?"

"Yes," Quinn answered but she looked nervous.

"Do you like me as more than friends?"

"Urgh," Quinn took a pillow and cover her face but Rachel can still hear the answer, "Yes." She removed the pillow, "Rachel, please stop asking me all these questions," Quinn almost whined.

"I just need to know one more thing, okay. How long have you had feelings for me?"

"I'm not sure when it started. It could have been from sophomore year. But I wasn't sure what I was feeling back then. I was only sure recently."

"When 'recently'?"

"I thought you only have one more question," Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"But this is getting interesting and revealing."

"Yeah, to you. This is embarrassing for me," Quinn looked dejected.

"Quinn, I'm not here to ridicule you, if that's what you think. I just want to know the truth."

Quinn looked at Rachel and she looked sincere, "Beginning of senior year."

"But you're back to being mean towards me."

"What else can I be?"

Rachel laughed, "What do you mean? You can be friendly."

"Rachel, I was trying to fight this feeling and being friendly with you wouldn't help."

"Why do you want to fight it?"

"Because …" Quinn tried hard to form the sentence, "because … it's not something that I'm ready to explore. I don't know how you feel about me. I could look like a total idiot that has a crush on a friend. I mean, you were all over Finn. How can I even have a chance?" Quinn was frustrated, "I'm not even supposed to tell you all this, but for some reason I can't stop myself."

Rachel felt it's time to confess, "Actually, I have a confession to make."

Quinn just looked at her, waiting for Rachel to explain.

"I think this was caused by me."

"How could you have caused my big mouth today?"

"I made a wish last night on a shooting star because it's my birthday today."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Quinn was apologetic; "I haven't wished you. Happy Birthday Rachel!" Quinn rubbed her arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like we're friends or anything." Quinn looked guilty. "Don't worry about it. We had a fun celebration during Glee Club just now. It's too bad you're not there."

"So you made a wish on a shooting star? What did you wish?"

"I wished that my true love will bare their soul to me."

"And how did that translate to 'Quinn must be stupidly honest'?" Quinn looked at her incredulously.

"Well, maybe it's like in the movies; the wish never did like what you expect them to do."

"How is it possible for your wish to come true just by wishing on a shooting star?"

"It was a very bright one. I've never seen it that bright," Rachel felt that it's a good enough explanation.

"It must be the Geminid meteor shower," Quinn stated.

"What?"

"It's a yearly thing, normally around this month. You can see more tonight. So it's not that special, but it's still nice to see."

"Well, it's special enough to grant me my wish."

"Yeah," Quinn agreeing, "so how long will this last?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just for 24 hours, so hopefully it'll end at midnight."

"Hopefully? That's not good enough. Rachel, you have to take it back now. I got into so much trouble today."

"How am I supposed to take it back?"

"I don't know, just unwish it or something."

"Okay, okay, let me try." Rachel closed her eyes, "'I wish to unwish … my wish?" Rachel ended it with a question because it didn't sound right.

"You're not even trying," Quinn whined again.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know how." Rachel thought of something. "You said the meteor shower is going to happen again tonight, right?" Quinn nodded. "Okay, I'll unwish it tonight." Quinn gave a half-hearted smile, she looked really worried. But suddenly it struck Rachel on something that she just said. "How come you didn't freak out when I told you that my wish is for 'my true love'?"

"I don't know," and that's the truth. "Wait, what if this is like Dawn?"

"Huh? What?" Rachel had no idea what Quinn was talking about.

"Like Dawn in Buffy, the monks made her Buffy's sister and conjure all these memories and feelings and gave it to Buffy and everyone else. So the spell made Buffy felt something for Dawn that she never felt before." Rachel was amused with Quinn's knowledge of Buffy. "I'm rewatching season 5," Quinn's way of explanation.

"I don't think it's like that. I didn't actually wish for _you_," she pointed at Quinn, "to be my true love. My wish is for my true love, whoever that may be, to find me, and that happens to be you."

"You really believe that I'm your true love?"

Rachel looked deeply into Quinn's eyes and smiled, "Yes."

"And you're not bothered by that?"

"Why should I?"

"I – " Quinn didn't know how to finish the sentence, so she just shrugged. They were silent for a bit, both lost in thoughts, "But you also said that this wish thing might not work like what you would expect."

"Yes, it might not be."

"So how do we know for sure that what I'm feeling is real?"

"I guess we need to do more test." Rachel thought about it for a while, "Come celebrate my birthday with me. My dads and I are having a birthday dinner and a karaoke session."

"It's school night. I don't think my mother will allow it."

"Well, let's have a sleepover. We can go to school together tomorrow."

"Wow, this relationship sure is progressing fast. Meet the parents and a sleepover." Quinn said jokingly.

"There is a 'relationship'?"

"No!" Quinn answered defensively, "I mean, I don't know what this is yet. This might not even be real. Wait a minute! You've been asking me all about my feelings, but I have no idea how you feel."

"I wish I can show you," Rachel glanced at Quinn's lips, "but I don't think it's the right time."

Quinn suddenly felt her face becoming hotter, she cleared her throat.

"So what do you say about the sleepover? As friends."

"Let me ask my mom." Quinn left the room.

Rachel took that time to study Quinn's room. She wondered how many people have been in here. She wondered if she'll ever be allowed to come back here.

Quinn walked back in, "My mom said okay," Rachel clapped her hands, "but she wants to talk to one of your dads later."

"No problem. This is going to be the best birthday celebration ever."

"Don't be so sure about that. Let's hope I can control myself in front of your dads. You saw how bad things got today."

"You didn't do anything the whole time I was here."

"Oh, you have no idea how much control I'm in right now," Quinn smiled seductively.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

Quinn made a quick work on packing her things and they made their way to the kitchen to say bye to Quinn's mom who was in the middle of baking some cakes.

"Hi Mom, we're leaving now."

"Rachel! Quinn told me it's your birthday. Please accept this cake as a birthday present," Judy offered a chocolate cake.

"Mom, she's vegan."

"Oh, no worries, I also make vegan cake," Judy went through the fridge to find a suitable cake for Rachel.

In the meantime, Quinn explained to Rachel, "Mom started this cake business. She got quite good demands. I think she's moving to pastries after this. She's been experimenting a lot too and I'm her test subject. It's so not doing my body good."

"It looks pretty fine from where I'm standing," Rachel whispered to Quinn's ear which caused her ears to turn all red. Luckily for her, Judy found the cake she's been looking for.

"Ah, here you go. It's a banana vegan cheesecake. I hope you'll love it."

"Thank you so much Mrs Fabray. I really appreciate it and I can't wait to eat this," Rachel gave Judy a hug.

"Bye Mom, I'll see you tomorrow."

The ride to Rachel's house was pretty quiet until Quinn asked, "How did you know where I live?"

"Finn and I were driving through your neighbourhood once and he pointed out your house."

"Oh."

After about 10 mins drive, they arrived at Rachel's house.

"Have you told your dads that I'm coming?" Quinn wondered.

"Erm … no, but I'm sure they'll be okay with this." Quinn didn't look convinced, "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Come on."

As they walked through the door, they heard a voice, "Rachel, there you are. You need to get ready. We're leaving at 6." Then they saw Hiram appeared from the TV room. He stopped short when he saw Quinn, "Oh, hello."

"Dad, this is … my friend, Quinn."

"Hi Mr Berry, nice to meet you," Quinn shook Hiram's hand.

"Hi Quinn."

"I invited Quinn to dinner and she's sleeping over tonight. Is that okay?" Rachel put on her innocent look.

"Erm …" Hiram was confused for a bit, "Yes, of course that's okay, although honey, next time a head's up would be nice. I could be walking around with just my bathrobe and that would give Quinn nightmare, wouldn't it Quinn?" He was laughing while patting Quinn's arm playfully.

Quinn laughed too, "Thank you Mr Berry for welcoming me to your home."

"Okay then, you two go and get ready. Your father will be home soon and then we're off."

"We still have another one hour."

"You know how long you take to get ready."

Rachel remembered the cake, "Oh, Quinn's mom made this cake. Maybe we can have this after we come back from dinner. And she would also like to talk to you."

"Sure, I can give her a call her right now."

"Let me call her." Quinn called her mom, "Hi mom … yeah … I'm already at Rachel's house … I'll pass you to her dad now." Quinn passed the phone over to him.

They instantly looked like they're engaged in an exciting conversation.

"It's good to know that your mom and my dad get along so well. You know, for future references," Rachel hinted.

"There you go Quinn," Hiram passed the phone back. "Your mother sounds lovely. We should all have dinner one day."

"Okay," Quinn felt that everything was progressing too smoothly, that something would surely be wrong.

"Come on, let's go to my room," Rachel pulled Quinn to her room.

Even though Quinn had been to Rachel's house once for the 'Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza', she had never been in Rachel's room. The first thing Quinn noticed was the abundance of pink. The second thing was the four-poster bed. And the third thing was the pink guitar.

"You can play the guitar?"

"Not very good, but I've been practicing."

"Play me one song."

"Erm … okay."

Rachel picked up the guitar and sat on the bed. Quinn sat next to her.

"Okay, I'll play the song that I've been practicing the most. Most of the time I got bored of practicing one song and moved on to the next, so I ended up not finishing any song," she smiled. "So hope you like this."

She fingerpicked the guitar and started singing,

_Every time I think of you_

_I get a shot right through_

_Into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem I find_

_Living the life that I can't leave behind_

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_And every day my confusion grows_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

_I feel fine and I feel good_

_I feel like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way_

_I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves_

_Like we were yesterday_

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think you're what you seem_

_I do admit to myself_

_That if I hurt someone else_

_Then I'll never see_

_Just what we're meant to be_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I'll get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

Quinn was so mesmerized. "Wow! You should play the guitar and sing in Glee Club. I think I've had enough of Blaine hogging all the attention with his piano playing."

Rachel laughed, "Quinn, I think lots of people think _that_ about me."

"But they've never heard you like this."

"No, I can't. I find that when I'm singing in public, I like to sing all these over-the-top dramatic songs, but when I'm in the quiet of my room, I like to sing soft mellow songs."

"Well, I'm happy I got to hear it. I've never heard that song before. What's it called?"

"'Bizarre Love Triangle', the Frente's version."

"There's another version?"

"Yeah, originally it's by New Order."

"I didn't know your music knowledge extends over Broadway," Quinn teased.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Rachel teased back.

Suddenly there's a knock on her door, "I hope you two are getting ready. I heard singing. There'll be plenty of singing later."

"Okay dad!" Rachel looked at Quinn, "I better take a shower."

"Okay, I'll get ready then."

When Rachel stepped into her room after her shower, she saw that Quinn had put on a baby blue dress and was putting on some make-up. Rachel was just in her towel, so Quinn was trying hard to divert her eyes somewhere else.

Rachel tried not to laugh, "I'm just going to take my dress and change in the bathroom."

A few minutes later she came out from the bathroom wearing a red dress.

"I figured we might as well match."

Quinn gulped. That red dress was going to be the death of her.


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**

Hiram and Leroy were already waiting for them in the lounge by the time they came downstairs.

"Look at you two lovely ladies," Hiram beamed.

"Daddy, this is Quinn," Rachel introduced Quinn to Leroy.

"Hi Quinn, it's so nice of you to join us."

"Thank you Mr Berry."

"Okay, let's get this party started. Everyone in the car now!"

They had dinner at a fancy French restaurant that had quite a good range of vegan food. Quinn was nervous the whole time. Even though Hiram and Leroy were very friendly and always joking around, she can't help but feeling like she's attending her first dinner with the in-laws, like she needed to impress and charm them but also not to overdo it. She never felt this way when she's with Carol, Finn's mom.

Rachel noticed it too. She just hoped that her dads wouldn't, although they can be pretty intuitive. She laid her hand on Quinn's knee that was fidgeting, and that made Quinn stopped instantly. Rachel whispered, "Relax, you're doing okay."

Quinn smiled at her and they were about to have a moment when they heard a short cough. Rachel quickly moved her hand away.

"So Quinn, what's your plan for the future?" Leroy asked.

"I'm applying to Yale and Ohio State."

"Both good colleges. What are you going to major at?"

"I haven't fully decided yet. I'm thinking of going to Yale School of Drama or maybe make it 'undecided' for the first year and see how it goes. I feel like taking a few psychology courses though."

"Oh, so you're interested to become a psychologist or a psychiatrist?"

"Daddy's a psychiatrist," Rachel explained.

"Oh Quinn, you don't want to surround yourself with all these shrinks, they'll do your head in," Hiram joked. Leroy slapped his arm.

"Well, Rachel's going to New York. It'll be good if you two are not far from each other," Quinn felt uncomfortable for them to be talking about her life in regards to Rachel when she's still uncertain on the future that they'll be having.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Mostly it was just Hiram and Leroy telling funny stories about their lives together, some of Rachel's embarrassing moments and all the times that they were proud of her. Quinn felt that she could spend her life just listening to these stories and she'd be very content. But it's time for the singing session.

They made their way to the family-friendly karaoke bar that was just a few minutes' walk from the restaurant. Quinn actually didn't want to sing but Rachel gave a very persuasive look that she can't simply say no. So Rachel put down all their names.

Quinn looked around to see if there's anyone that might recognize her. She didn't see anyone that looked familiar. Then she turned her attention to the stage. The other part of the karaoke place might not look like much, but the stage had a different presence. Dark blue curtains covered the back and the lighting was very professional, that even if the singing was a disaster, you can still look good on stage.

Rachel went up first and sang 'One Moment in Time'. Rachel added a whole extra level to the words 'stage presence'. There she was, standing tall with that red dress, singing her heart out as if she's on the Broadway stage. Everyone was captivated by her. Her dads were so proud of her. Leroy was saying to Hiram, "Look at our baby girl. Isn't she amazing?"

But Quinn was the one who answered, "Yes she is." She's so transfixed with the red beauty that she didn't realize what she just admitted. She saw that both Leroy and Hiram were looking at her and she quickly try to cover up, "Erm … I mean, you know, everyone in Glee Club think that's she an amazing singer. That's why she gets all the solo."

Leroy and Hiram just nodded their head, but when Quinn turned her attention back to the stage, they glanced at each other and tried to contain their laugh. Hiram almost choked on his drink.

Rachel got a standing ovation from the crowd. Quinn was so proud of her that she wanted to hug her when she came back to their table but the host was already calling her name. Rachel gave her an assuring smile, so she went to the host to tell him her song choice. The music started and the lights were dimmed except on the stage. All the tables were lighted by candles, so she can still see Rachel. Suddenly her palms started sweating. She tried to focus on the lyrics on the monitor and to forget that there were other people there besides Rachel and her. She closed her eyes and started singing,

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

She opened her eyes and looked at Rachel.

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

"Erm … Rachel honey, is there something you want to tell us?" Leroy asked her tentatively.

"No! I mean, there's nothing," Rachel might sound too defensive, but honestly she didn't even know how to start. One of the best things about her dads was that they're not one to pressure. They knew that Rachel would tell them whatever it was when she's ready. They turned their attention back to Quinn who's still singing intently to Rachel.

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_You'll feel it in my kiss_

_Because, I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_Crazy for you, crazy for you_

Rachel felt really uncomfortable having her dads around when Quinn's acting like this. They knew something's up. She's just thankful that there were a few tables separating them and the stage and the mic wasn't cordless, because who knew what Quinn might have done if not for those things. Quinn looked like she's channelling her 'inner Madonna'.

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you_

_Crazy for you, baby_

The moment the music stopped and the crowd cheered, hollered and clapped, it broke her out of her reverie and she realized that she had added another embarrassing moment to her life. She quickly made her way back to their table and tried to avoid eye contact. She slumped on her chair and covered her face with her hands. The host called Rachel's dads to the stage for their turn in singing.

"Oh God Rachel! That's so embarrassing."

Rachel rubbed her back, "Hey, hey, don't be. You were really good."

Quinn peeked in between her hands, "Urgh!"

"Hey, come on. Look, my dads are singing like crazy fun old people," Rachel tried to comfort her and make her laugh.

Quinn looked at the stage and giggled. Hiram and Leroy were singing 'Islands in the Stream' and Hiram were imitating Dolly Parton's voice while Leroy made his voice deeper to resemble Kenny Rogers. Quinn was fully laughing and it delighted Rachel. They sang along to the chorus,

_Islands in the stream_

_That is what we are_

_No one in-between_

_How can we be wrong_

_Sail away with me to another world_

_And we rely on each other, ah-ah_

_From one lover to another, ah-ah_

Somewhere along the lines, they had somehow linked hands and singing to each other.

Rachel's dads came back to their table and they quickly released their hands.

"Well, that's quite something Hiram. That might be our best performance so far."

"Dad, Daddy, you guys were great!"

"Yeah, that's an amazing performance Mr Berrys."

"Well, we've all had our fun; it's time to go home." When it looked like Rachel's about to protest, "It's school night. You need to be in bed soon. Besides, I do believe there's a wonderful cake waiting for us back home."


	9. Part 9

**Author's Notes: **To appease my broken Faberry heart, here's some cute fluffy Faberry.

**Part 9**

They were in the kitchen enjoying Rachel's birthday cake and just having some light chats when Leroy pulled out a box from one of the drawers.

"Happy Birthday Honey."

Rachel eagerly ripped off the wrapping papers and opened the box. She took out her present, a custom Swarovski microphone that was adorned with gold crystals and her name in pink crystals.

Rachel's jaw dropped, she was so ecstatic with her gift that she jumped off the chair and hugged her dads.

"Thank you so much. I love you dad, daddy."

Quinn just watched the whole exchange. She loved seeing Rachel interacting with her dads. Rachel proudly showed the microphone to Quinn who was too smitten with Rachel to actually pay attention to what she was saying.

Quinn helped Leroy cleaned up afterwards and Hiram took that time to pull Rachel aside, "Should I put you two in separate rooms?"

Rachel panicked, "Dad, no! I mean, we're not going to do anything. We'll probably just talk."

"Rachel, you might be an adult now, but you're still living in my house, so you still need to abide by the house rules."

"Dad, really, I swear, we're just going to talk. Trust me; we're not even sure what's happening here."

Hiram might not be totally convinced, but he trust Rachel enough to keep her words. "Okay. Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late. Leroy! Come on, let's go to bed! Quinn, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night girls."

"I guess we better get ready for bed too," Rachel said to Quinn, so they made their way to Rachel's room. Rachel pointed out to Quinn that she can use the guest bathroom to change and freshen up. Rachel was already in her pink heart PJ when Quinn walked back into her room. Quinn was just wearing a t-shirt and short. She was about to say something about Rachel's PJ but Rachel asked, "What time's the meteor shower?"

"Around 1 a.m."

"So what do you want to do in the mean time? Do you want to play board games or something?"

"Do you have UNO?"

"Yes, I do. Okay, let's play that."

They sat on Rachel's bed and Quinn dealt the cards, but they were only a few minutes into the game when the argument started.

"No, if I put 'Draw Two', you have to take 2 cards."

"Yes, but if I put another 'Draw Two' card, then you have to take 4 cards, or I can put any number of 'Draw Two' cards and you have to take the total of those cards."

"I've never heard of this rule before. It's not in the rule book." Rachel skimmed through the UNO rule book, "See, it's not in here."

"Because that's the boring rule book."

"Well, I'm following the rules."

"Oh God! Can't you live it up a bit? Come on, just give these new rules a try, it's so much more fun."

Rachel pouted and fumed, but she relented in the end and decided to give it a chance.

"So can I put 'Draw Four' if you put 'Draw Two'?"

"No, you can only put 'Draw Four' if I put a 'Draw Four'."

"Which means you have to take 8 cards then?"

"Yes."

They managed to play peacefully for a while, that was until Rachel put down two 'Draw Two' cards after Quinn had put hers down and she was smiling smugly at Quinn, "Hehe, you have to take 6 cards."

Quinn arrogantly smiled back and put another 'Draw Two' card, "No, _you_ have to take 8 cards."

"You can't do that!" Rachel was fuming again.

"I have another card, so I can use it now."

"Then why didn't you use it just now?"

"Strategy," Quinn smiled evilly.

Rachel pouted, "I don't like playing with you."

"Aww, come on," Quinn made a face, "Did I see a smile there?" Rachel tried to hide her smile but failed miserably, "Oh, I think that is a smile," Quinn said playfully. Rachel pushed her shoulder away.

"Go sit on your side. I know you're just trying to look at my cards."

After a while, Rachel finally had only two cards left while Quinn had 10.

Suddenly Quinn asked so casually, "Why did you break up with Finn?"

Rachel was caught off guard, "Erm … I – I just don't think we're right for each other. We're both going on different paths and I don't think the paths will ever cross."

"Were you hoping that, when you made that wish, that he is your 'true love'?"

"No! I was worried that it would be him though because I really don't know how that's going to work out in the future. So I was really glad that it's not."

"And you can see 'us' in the future?" Quinn was curious.

Rachel thought long and hard before she answered it, "Honestly, even before the wish, I do see you in my future. Well, I _hope_ that you will be in my future. I see us as good friends or maybe best friends even. I thought we had become closer in our junior year, but then I was heartbroken when I found out about you and Finn and I felt betrayed by both of you. But then he chose me again, and … some parts of me were angry at him for treating you so lightly. I knew he broke up with you at the funeral. That boy has no tact," they both laughed. "Anyway, regardless of all that, I thought we, you and me, were … okay. But then when the senior year started and you joined the Cheerios and kind of treating me like how you use to treat me in sophomore year, I was disheartened and … I just don't know what I need to do to be your friend."

"Were you angry at me?"

"No, I figure you have your reasons. Why did you re-join the Cheerios though? You always look like you hated it."

Quinn chuckled, "I don't hate it. Sure, sometimes … well, most of the times Sue got under my skin, but I think we have this mutual respect for each other, so we tend to push each other to be better … or worse. Besides, I do like having the power and control over people. My life can be so out of control that I like that there's something that I have control over."

"Well, if this relationship is going to work, I want you to know that I don't like to be under anyone's control," Rachel said jokingly.

"Rachel, based on today, who you think have all the control here?" Quinn retorted. "And it's your turn."

"Hmm, oh. UNO!"

Quinn pursed her lips, not liking that she's about to lose. "So do you have feelings for me?" She caught Rachel off-guard again.

Rachel felt that she should be honest with Quinn. She took a deep breath, "I don't know exactly what it is. I know that I always have a soft spot for you. I was constantly worrying about you. I care deeply for your well-being. You're the first person I looked for whenever I walked into the choir room. I missed you when you're not around and I craved your attention when you're around. I didn't know what all those mean. I always thought it's just an infatuation, and that I wanted Finn so much that I wanted to know all about the girl who dated him. But then even when I didn't want Finn, I still crave _your_ attention. So what do you think that means?"

Quinn didn't know what to say to that. She did notice all those things that Rachel mentioned but she always dismissed it as just her imagination.

Rachel needed to know, "In your heart, do you really feel that what you're feeling for me is only because of the wish?"

Quinn mulled over the question, "No," she looked at Rachel. "This feels real. Before you told me about your wish, I didn't doubt my feelings at all. The only thing weird is that I have no control over it."

Rachel smiled, "But we still need to be sure."

"We still need to be sure," Quinn agreed.

"Hey, it's almost 1 and it's your turn."

Quinn put down her card but Rachel put down a 'Wild' card.

"I win!" Rachel did a little dance; mostly she just wiggled her body. Quinn laughed amusedly. "Okay, come on. Let's go to the back garden, we can see better from there."

"What if your dads saw us?"

"Their room has the road view, they won't see us."

"Okay then."

They grabbed some blankets and a quilt to put on the grass and they lay down. It was a very clear night but still pretty chilly, so they had to huddle closer even under the blankets.

"Do you know names of constellations?" Rachel asked.

"Just a few, like that is Ursa Major or the Big Dipper," Quinn pointed, "then you have Ursa Minor or the Little Dipper. In between them, there's Draco which should shape like a dragon."

"I don't see a dragon."

"You have to imagine it."

"If that's the case, then I can pretty much make up anything I want."

"Sure, you can create your own constellation that only the two of us will know."

"Ooh, I like that. Okay," Rachel concentrated on the stars, "see those stars," she pointed to Quinn and drew some imaginary lines, "that's pineapple."

They were laughing at the silliness of it when a shooting star passed by.

"It started."

"When should I make my wish?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"What should I wish for again?"

"Maybe you can wish … for everything to go back to the way it was."

"Okay. Is there any loophole in there?"

"I think that's pretty safe. Come on; hurry up, more shooting stars coming up."

"Okay, no pressure." Rachel closed her eyes and made a wish in her heart. 'I wish that everything will go back to the way it was'. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Quinn was looking at her. "Did it work? How are you feeling?"

"I feel normal. Have you made the wish?"

"Yes. Let's test this. What should we do? Okay, do you still like me?"

"Rachel, that don't prove anything. If I do really like you even before the wish, then of course the answer will still be yes."

"But you can't admit it before."

"But now that I've admitted it, I don't see any reason for denying it. Ask me something that I should be able to lie, and if I can't, it means that I'm still under the spell."

"Okay, how about … do you love Finn?"

"No!"

"Erm … so are you lying or are you telling the truth?"

"I'm telling the truth."

"Okay, then try to say to me that you do love Finn."

"I …" Quinn looked like she's struggling to get the next words out, "do not love Finn. Urgh, it's not working! Okay, just try to unwish your wish then," Quinn thought they might as well try that.

"Okay." Rachel closed her eyes again and made that wish. She opened her eyes and said, "Let's try something … okay, lie to me."

"I love you."

"Okay," Rachel looked disappointed.

"No, I'm trying to lie to you but I can't."

"Oh."

"But I'm still under a spell."

"Yes, you're under a spell." They both looked so desponded. "I'm so sorry Quinn. Hey, maybe it will be broken tomorrow because –"

"Forget it Rachel. Don't worry about it; I'll just keep my mouth shut for the rest of my life so that I won't get into trouble. Whether I can keep it shut is another thing." Quinn looked worried and Rachel felt so guilty. "Hey, let's just sleep on it. We'll see how tomorrow goes. Come on, let's go inside. I'm so cold."

They went to bed straight away. Quinn turned her back on Rachel. Some parts of her were angry at Rachel for making her this way, and she focused on her anger to stop herself from wanting to cuddle her. Rachel looked at Quinn but kept her distance. She wished she knew how to make it better.


	10. Part 10

**Part 10**

Quinn was awoken the next morning by the sound of elliptical and heavy puffing. She turned her head on the pillow to see what could have caused the entire ruckus and saw Rachel on the machine. She opened her mouth, about to tell Rachel to keep it down, but finding it hard to get a word out because her eyes had settled on Rachel's backside. It went for a few minutes until Rachel finally stopped and turned around. It startled her a bit to see that Quinn's awake, but what's more shocking was that she caught Quinn looking at her back and not even trying to cover it. In fact Quinn gave her that Cheshire cat smile.

"Good morning," Rachel felt shy all of a sudden.

"Good morning," Quinn's voice sounded deeper. She moved to Rachel's side of the bed, setting her head on Rachel's pillow.

Rachel sat on her side of the bed, "How's your sleep?"

"It was pretty good. And yours?"

"It was good … considering that normally I would have the whole bed to myself, so no one would constantly kick my legs," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. How many times did I wake you up?" Quinn looked apologetic.

"Just a few times." They exchanged a look, but from a look it became a stare that none were willing to back down. Rachel conceded at last, "I'm going to take a shower. You better too."

Quinn used the guest's bathroom and finished her shower first. She's already in her Cheerios uniform and was in the middle of putting on her make-up on when Rachel came out from the bathroom, in her towel, again. But this time Quinn didn't even pretend not to look. In fact she made it obvious that she's leering. Rachel felt conscious with all the attention, so she quickly took her clothes and went back to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing a striped top and black pleated short skirt. She saw that Quinn was ready and sitting on the edge of the bed, so she quickly put on some make-up. When she's done, she turned to look at Quinn but saw that her eyes cast down, so she sat next to Quinn.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly.

"I'm actually afraid to go to school. Can you believe that?" Quinn scoffed. "What if it became worse? What if I lash out at everyone?" She was very worried.

"I thought you have no control over your emotions, so why would you be lashing out at everyone?"

"Because that's how I feel most of the time. People annoy me. I get annoyed easily, but I was able to mask all of them before. But now that the wall's not there, it'll be like a minefield."

Rachel linked her hand with Quinn's hand that was holding the bed sheet tightly. Quinn looked at their linked hands and smiled.

"At least there's one good thing that came out of all of this." She looked at Rachel and her tone became serious, "Rachel, I don't know if the spell's going to be broken, hopefully at some point, or if it will stay forever and probably drive me insane, but at this moment, I just want us to remember this."

She leaned in and Rachel was too stunned to move away. Even though Rachel had wanted to kiss Quinn, she never initiated it because she's afraid that what Quinn said had been true all along, that Quinn did feel this way towards her just because of the wish and nothing more. She didn't want to start something that she's afraid she would want more, and what if she won't get more? But at this moment, her rational mind wasn't working.

Quinn closed her eyes and slowly pressed their lips together. Rachel responded instantly. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but then Rachel took a deep breath and Quinn used that moment to deepen the kiss. It escalated quickly. Quinn put her right hand on Rachel's left thigh, and with Rachel's short skirt, it meant that Quinn's hand was actually on her thigh. She pushed Rachel to lie on the bed and positioned her body on top of Rachel. Her right hand moved up Rachel's thigh slowly and their linked hands were pressed on the bed above Rachel's head. Rachel's other hand was on Quinn's neck, pulling her closer.

There was a loud knock on the door, "You two need to have breakfast now if you want to be in school on time!" Hiram shouted.

Quinn quickly stood up and adjusted her uniform. Rachel was breathing heavily. She propped her arms on the bed, "Yes dad! We're coming down now!" She looked at Quinn who was still standing on the same spot looking confused. "We should go down now."

They picked up their bags and went down to the kitchen for breakfast without exchanging any words. Quinn was quiet during breakfast; she answered questions from Hiram and Leroy with short and simple answers. She was quiet the whole time they were driving to school too; she spent most of the time looking out the window. Rachel's worried that the kiss might have freaked her out. Hell, Rachel was freaked out too at how fast it escalated, but she wasn't the one who started it and took it to another level. She parked the car furthest away from other cars, and since it's still quite early, there weren't that many cars around. She touched Quinn's arm and was glad that Quinn didn't flinch. Quinn looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Since we don't have any classes together today, I guess I'll see you maybe during lunch hour or after school?"

"I have Cheerios practice until 4," Quinn's voice sounded distant.

"Oh," Rachel was confused with Quinn's attitude, "So do you want me to give you a ride home or are you going to get a ride with someone else."

"You don't mind waiting till 4?"

The question confused her even more because there's a hint of hope when Quinn was distant just a few seconds ago, "No, I can practice some songs at the auditorium or something."

"Okay. I'll see you later then," and Quinn walked out of the car without a glance back.

Rachel watched Quinn made her way into the school and she tried hard to understand what just happened there.

* * *

First period went without a hitch for Quinn. She was pretty happy that she hadn't gotten into any trouble yet. Unfortunately her happiness was short lived because the moment she closed her locker, Jacob Ben Israel was standing in front of her with a camcorder.

"Cheerleader Quinn Fabray, yesterday the school was abuzz with your pregnancy rumor …"

"What?!"

"But today the school was abuzz with a new rumor. A _hotter_ rumor. It was reported that you were caught serenading a love song last night to the love of my life, Miss Rachel Berry. Care to comment."

"Where the hell did you hear this stupid story?" Quinn looked murderous.

"I can't reveal my source."

Quinn took a step forward.

"It was a sophomore that just moved here last week. He was at the karaoke bar last night and he recorded this."

Jacob showed Quinn the video in his phone of her spell-induced embarrassingly obsessive crazy singing. Quinn grabbed the phone and deleted the video.

"Hey, you can't do that." Quinn shoved the phone back to him. "It's okay. It's just my copy. The boy has the original."

"What's his name?" Quinn almost growled.

"I won't reveal my source."

"A sophomore that just moved here last week, right? That should be easy to track down."

"But still, the important question here is, why were you singing a love song to Rachel Berry?"

"I wasn't singing a love song to …" Quinn was growling now, "and why the hell would I want to sing a love song to her?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking. But weren't you there with Rachel and her dads?"

"Yes, I was there with them. Rachel was helping me with my singing; it's for a Glee Club assignment. That's all there is to it."

"Why did you look like you were in love with Rachel in the video?"

"I didn't look like … that's not … in order for me to feel the song, I have to imagine myself in that situation, so that I can sing it better. Like I said, that's all there is to it. There's nothing more."

Quinn turned to walk away.

"So can I confirm that you were not serenading a love song to Rachel Berry?"

Quinn turned around and looked straight at the camcorder, "I didn't serenade her," and walked away quickly to her next class.

* * *

Rachel was taking out the books needed for her third period class when Jacob approached her.

"Miss Rachel Berry, the love of my life, we had a report that last night Cheerleader Quinn Fabray serenaded you with a love song."

Rachel grinned at the statement, "Really?"

"I had track down the Head Cheerio and this was what she had to say." Jacob played the video of his prior conversation with Quinn.

Rachel felt like someone had punched her in the gut, not that she knew how that felt like. She thought that maybe Quinn was just covering things up. But then Quinn wasn't able to do that at all yesterday. Which means only one thing, the spell has been broken, but how? And if it was broken, did that meant that Quinn was just denying it or was she really disgusted with herself for doing that last night?

She shoved the camcorder back to Jacob.

"Care to comment."

"No comment."

She went to look for Quinn who she knew has a History class in the third period. She waited outside of the class and saw Quinn coming around the corner. Quinn saw Rachel but her face was a blank mask.

"Hi, can we talk?"

Quinn just walked passed her and without even looking said, "I don't have time."


	11. Part 11

**Part 11**

Rachel tried so hard to listen to what the teacher was saying but her mind was an absolute mess. She can't believe that just 24 hours ago, her world wasn't revolved around that pretty blonde cheerleader, but now she's all Rachel can think about. It was exactly what she's afraid of, that she would fall for Quinn completely and has her world shattered down just as easily. Somehow Quinn managed to do it even when they're not anything yet.

Her mind was reeling; she thought about everything that happened from the moment Quinn said "Hey beautiful" to her yesterday. No, her mind took her back even further, to the moment that Quinn walked into her life. She tried to recall all the moments that they've shared and all the tense verbal sparring. Then she thought about the talk they had at the auditorium when Quinn admitted that she's dating Finn. She remembered how Quinn looked like during that moment, how her voice was quivering and her eyes were watery. Quinn was pushing her to follow her dream. Of course at that time, she thought that Quinn was just trying to keep her away from Finn, but now that she thought about it sensibly, she saw that moment in a new light. Could it be that Quinn has genuine feelings towards her? Or at least care enough about her future? Rachel tried to convince herself that it wasn't the wish that made Quinn felt something for her, that it was always there but hidden underneath Quinn's thick wall. But every time she tried to convince herself, there's another voice that's telling her that it's impossible for someone like Quinn to fall for someone like her, that Quinn must have felt disgusted with things that happened between them … especially that kiss.

The bell rang to mark the end of the fourth period and the beginning of her lunch period. She walked to her locker in a dazed. She's just glad that she hasn't bumped into Kurt yet, she's in no mood to talk. But now that lunch period has started, she had no choice but to face Kurt.

Rachel closed her locker and turned around and had to take a step back because Quinn was standing there. She had her patented annoyed face with her arms crossed across her chest.

"We need to talk," Quinn said sternly.

"I thought you don't have time," Rachel replied sarcastically. Quinn tilted her head and gave her 'are you kidding me?' look, so Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

"Follow me."

Rachel followed Quinn to the bathroom at the end of the hall, and since half of the school kids were either at lunch or in class, the bathroom was empty. Quinn stood by the door to make sure that no one else can enter and Rachel stood in the middle of the bathroom. Rachel crossed her arms and decided to strike first; she figured it would hurt less.

"Look, I know that the spell is broken somehow, so that's good. You can go back to your life and I can go back to mine. You don't have to worry about anything, I won't tell anyone about … well, about … whatever that happened between us. In fact, there are no us. So, you know … you can keep your status and your pride. You can go back to ignoring me, although I would very much appreciate it if you stop calling me names."

Quinn raised her right eyebrow, but apart from that, she showed no emotions. Rachel felt even more nervous; she started pacing and continued,

"I guess you're angry and annoyed and disgusted and all those things because of the things that you did yesterday and …" Rachel thought about the kiss and shook her head, it's not the right time to be thinking about that, "today," she said it quietly, "and you have all the rights to feel that way. You weren't in control of your actions, so it's not your fault -"

"And whose fault is it?" Quinn asked accusingly.

Rachel stopped pacing, "Well, I wouldn't say _mine_ considering that I didn't specifically asked for that to happen to you. I already said I'm sorry and I can't apologize enough and …"

It's hard for Rachel to form coherent sentences because Quinn's eyes were fixed on her the whole time. How much she wished that it was the same look that she received this morning. But this, she didn't know what that look meant; it's completely lack of emotions. She's just thankful that it wasn't the look of loathing.

"… I truly am sorry for … things that happened -"

"Are you?"

"What? Of course I am. What, you think I get enjoyment for putting you in that position?"

Quinn just raised her eyebrows.

"Erm … let me rephrase that. You know what; I don't even know what to say anymore." Rachel was a bit frantic by now, "What important is that I'm sure no one else noticed your out-of-the-ordinary behaviour yesterday. I saw the interview you did with Jacob and your answers were really convincing. I'm sure he believes you and there wouldn't be any gossip to tell. I haven't heard anyone talking about it anyway, so you're safe. And I'm sure the video didn't show anything much."

"I've deleted the original."

"Oh, that's good then. There's no evidence," Rachel laughed nervously. "So I guess you managed to track the boy. I hope he's still alive," Rachel tried to joke about it because she felt really tense, but Quinn didn't respond. Rachel gulped, "So …"

Quinn gave no reaction. She's still standing in the same spot. Her face was still a complete blank. She occasionally raised her eyebrows or pursed her lips, and it was beginning to grate Rachel.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Rachel raised her voice.

"You sure talk too much."

"Well, thank you for your astute observation," Rachel was irritated, "If you have nothing to say, then can you please let me go so that I can make use of what ever time I have left for lunch?"

Rachel moved to open the door but Quinn blocked it with her hand. They were standing close, and both were looking angrily at each other.

"Can you please move?" Rachel's voice was strained.

"I still need a ride home."

Rachel looked at Quinn disbelievingly and scoffed, "I'll wait at the parking lot at 4."

Quinn moved to the side so that Rachel can go through the door. Once she's out of the bathroom, she quickly made her way to the auditorium. She knew the place would be empty. She can't bear to talk to anyone else because right now she just wanted to cry.


	12. Part 12

**Part 12**

Rachel thought of skipping the remaining classes, but she had perfect attendance so far and she didn't want to mar that record just because Quinn broke her heart. She's stronger than that. She thought that she managed to avoid Kurt but he found her anyway after the last class.

"Hey! Where have you been all day? I can't find you during lunch."

"I had to finish some homework, so I skipped lunch," Rachel lied.

"Are you okay? You don't look like your usual chirpy self."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel answered snappily.

Kurt sensed that something was bothering Rachel but he knew it's not the right time to ask.

"How's your birthday dinner?"

"It was good. Why? Did you hear something about it?"

"Hmm, like what?"

"Nothing," Rachel quickly answered. "Sorry Kurt, I would love to talk but I really need to practice some songs at the auditorium now."

Kurt understood that it was Rachel's signal that she wanted to be alone, "Okay, you look like you have a lot to express." Kurt hugged her. "Everything will be okay, don't you worry about it … whatever it is that you're worrying about."

Kurt's words made Rachel wanted to cry again, but she kept it in. She cannot cry in the hallway. Rachel went to the auditorium intent on practicing but her heart wasn't into it. She was too sad to even sing and that's so not like her. She played the piano idly, no songs in particular, just some random notes and by the time she realized it, it's already 4.10 pm. She quickly made her way to her car and saw Quinn was waiting there impatiently.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

Quinn didn't say anything but just got into her car once the door's unlocked.

The drive to Quinn's house was every bit uncomfortable for Rachel. She kept glancing at Quinn who was looking out the window the whole time. She wanted to put the music on, but she felt too nervous to even move a muscle. When they arrived at Quinn's house, Rachel parked on the roadside but she didn't shut down the engine.

Quinn opened the passenger's door and as she was about to step out, she said, "You left something in my room."

"I didn't leave anything in your room," Rachel said sceptically.

"It fell out of your pocket yesterday," Quinn sounded convincing.

Rachel thought about it, she was wearing a skirt with pockets yesterday. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday then?"

Quinn just shrugged and got out of the car. Rachel had no choice but to turn off the engine and followed Quinn into her house. It was very quiet inside.

"Where's your mom?"

"She has some business meetings."

When they entered Quinn's room, Rachel looked around for that particular item but she can't find whatever it was that she dropped.

"So where is it?"

Quinn closed the door and stood by the door looking amused. It annoyed Rachel greatly.

"What?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Oh God Berry! Can't you relax a bit? Take a seat."

Rachel crossed her arms and pouted and chose to stay standing instead. Quinn took a seat on her bed.

Her voice softened, "Aren't you even curious on how the spell's broken?"

Rachel relaxed her posture, "How?"

"I think it's the kiss, because right after you kissed me –"

"_You_ kissed me."

"Whatever … anyway, after that I felt there's this energy that went through me. I was so confused afterwards. Then when Jacob did that interview and I got all defensive, I realized that there's something different, I was being myself again. I was still unsure, and then I saw you outside of my History class, so I had to put it to a test, and it worked, I _can_ ignore you."

Rachel looked hurt but she asked, "Why would the kiss break the spell?"

"Maybe just like all fairy tales, only a true love kiss can break the spell."

"Oh," Rachel looked unconvinced.

Quinn chuckled, "Did you hear what I just said?" Quinn can't believe that Rachel didn't pick that up.

"Yes, the kiss broke the spell."

"A 'true love' kiss broke the spell."

"Oh," Rachel understood now, "OH. So, you think …"

"Well," Quinn shrugged, "it's going to suck if I'm your true love but you're not mine, isn't it?"

They both smiled shyly.

"Come here." Rachel walked slowly towards Quinn. "Come on, I'm not going to bite. Well, at least not yet," Quinn gave her a sneaky smile.

Rachel laughed at Quinn's playfulness and she was about to sit down when she realized, "Oh My God! Quinn Fabray, you're a horrible human being! You let me go through the whole day thinking that you hate me. I was so miserable."

"I'm so sorry," Quinn looked at her sadly, "I wanted to tell you in the bathroom, but you went on and on and on, and you looked so cute doing it, so I thought that I'd play along."

"Well, I'm glad that you found _that_ amusing," Rachel said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't use the word 'amusing' to describe it," Quinn's voice was raspy.

Rachel cleared her throat and sat next to Quinn.

"I'm still trying to understand what this means."

"It means," Quinn looked deeply into Rachel's eyes, "that the spell is broken, that I am myself again, and I still mean everything that I said to you last night."

"Oh," Rachel sat straight.

"I think I need better reaction than 'oh'."

"Sorry, I'm trying to let all these sink in." Rachel turned to face Quinn, "So, let me get this straight, are you saying that you really do like me?" Rachel still can't believe that everything was real.

"I think I used something stronger than 'like'," Quinn moved closer, "but I'll say that word again some other time." She tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's left ear and cupped her face.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Quinn, this morning it got pretty fast. I'm not ready for that," Rachel let out the words while releasing her breath.

Quinn's voice deep and husky, "Me too, this morning I have no control but now I do. Look, I can prove it to you."

Quinn ran her thumb along Rachel's jaw, over her lower lip, and settled on Rachel's chin. She softly kissed Rachel's bottom lip, and then slowly moved to Rachel's upper lip. She pulled away and looked at Rachel. Rachel opened her eyes, wondering about the lost of contact and saw Quinn smiling at her, "See."

Rachel's eyes were dark and fixed on Quinn's lips. She lunged and kissed Quinn hard. Her right hand went around Quinn's neck and her left hand went around Quinn's waist, trying to bring their bodies closer. Quinn was taken aback by Rachel's move, her right hand was still cupping Rachel's face and her left hand was on the bed, to keep her from falling over. It went on for a few minutes until they had to break for much needed air. They were both breathing heavily.

Rachel looked at Quinn shyly, ashamed of her sudden attack, "Sorry, I can't help myself."

Quinn laughed happily, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"


	13. Part 13

**Part 13**

Rachel informed her dads that she's having dinner at Quinn's and Quinn told her mom that Rachel's joining them for dinner. They're currently in the kitchen because Quinn was cooking dinner for the night.

"So do you always have to cook?" Rachel asked.

"We take turn cooking. Although I've been doing most of it for the past few weeks because my mom's been busy with her business. I quite enjoy cooking now, so I don't mind. Do you want to help?"

"Sure."

Quinn took out a Vegan cookbook.

"Are you turning vegan too? I thought you love bacon," Rachel teased.

"Sometimes we like to try some healthy eating."

"By the way, how do you know that I'm vegan?" Rachel was curious.

"I heard you mention it once during lunch."

"I didn't know that you paid attention."

"Well, I do pay attention to certain things," Quinn gave her a soft smile. "Okay, how about if we make pumpkin pasta?"

"Sounds yummy."

Quinn laid out all the ingredients needed on the kitchen counter. "Can you please cut this kale?"

They had fun cooking together. When Judy came home she heard laughter from the kitchen.

"Hi girls! I've never heard Quinn laughed like this before," Judy was quite surprised. "It's really good to hear it. Hi Rachel, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Mrs Fabray."

"Well I'm going to take a short nap. Can you please just call me when dinner's ready?"

"Okay mom."

After Judy left, Rachel asked, "Do you think your mom will be okay with us?"

"I don't know. But I don't think we should tell her or even your parents yet. This is so new and so different, and we have lots of things to figure out together. It'll be nice to have this just between us without added pressure from the outside."

"Yeah, we'll see where this goes."

Dinner was ready 30 mins later and they had a nice laughter filled dinner. After dinner, Judy went to the TV room while the girls did the clean-up. Quinn was rinsing the dishes while Rachel put them in the dishwasher.

"How long can you stay?"

"My curfew's at 10."

"Do you want to stick around? We can do our homework together."

"You like having me around, don't you?" Rachel teased and hip bumped Quinn's side.

Quinn chuckled lightly, but hid her face from Rachel's view. Rachel loved seeing this part of Quinn; she felt that she's finally being allowed to enter that secret garden, where she hoped not many people have entered.

Afterwards, they went back to Quinn's room. Quinn was lying on her stomach on the bed and Rachel was sitting on the bed, both trying to do their respective homework. Minutes passed and the only sound in the room was the music from the radio and papers being scribbled, and then Rachel noticed that Quinn was staring at her.

Rachel glanced, "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?"

"I am," Quinn turned back to her homework. She wrote something on a piece of paper, crumpled it and threw it at Rachel. It landed on her head. Rachel opened the note.

'You look pretty cute tonight.' Rachel can't contain her smile, she replied and threw it back at Quinn. It landed on Quinn's right cheek.

"Hey!" Quinn opened the note, 'Only tonight?'

Quinn replied and threw it back to Rachel's chest, 'Well, last night you look HOT!'

Rachel blushed reading the note and threw it back at Quinn. Quinn giggled uncontrollably. Rachel closed her books and pushed it aside. Then she closed Quinn's books and lied down next to her. They were both lying on the bed facing each other.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

She played with Quinn's hair. Quinn had her arm around Rachel and they inched closer. Rachel slowly traced her fingers on Quinn's cheek, eyebrows and nose. Quinn kissed her fingers when it traced over her lips.

"You are so beautiful," Rachel said breathlessly. "But today I saw something more. I feel privileged to be let in into this wonderful world of Quinn Fabray. I wish more people can see you this way, but then I am also selfish, I don't want to share this with anyone else."

Quinn smiled, touched by Rachel's words. She kissed Rachel slowly and intimately, and turned her to lie on her back, so that Quinn was on top of her. She broke the kiss before it got too much and sighed, her hand played with Rachel's hair.

"Your hair smells so good and so soft. What do you use?"

"L'Oreal hair product."

"Ahh, of course, because _you are_ worth it," they both laughed. "By the way, what did you do with my nose?"

"What?" Rachel was confused.

"Do you remember last time you had pictures of my nose for that operation you wanted to do?"

"Oh, that one, erm, I kept them in a box," Rachel was embarrassed. "When I die and the only thing they can find is that box, they would think I have a weird nose fetish." Quinn giggled. "I didn't have the heart to throw them away."

"We should take lots of pictures." Quinn grabbed her phone, "Come on." They posed for a picture and looked at the result, "I love this."

"Can you send it to me?"

Quinn sent it to Rachel's phone and it beeped. Rachel looked at her phone and realized that it's a quarter to 10.

"Oh My God! I have to go," Rachel panicked, so she quickly got off the bed and packed her things. Quinn didn't move but just watched her movement. Once Rachel had finished packing, she noticed that Quinn looked sad, so she sat on the bed and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"Hey, we'll see each other tomorrow. But I really have to go."

She stood up to leave and Quinn followed her to her car, but as she was about to reach her car, Quinn pulled her behind a big tree that concealed them from any prying eyes.

"How about if I pick you up tomorrow?"

"But my house is not on the way to school."

"It's okay. It's just a few minutes the other way."

Rachel laughed, "Okay."

Quinn became serious, "Listen, I'm not ready for us to … be something at school. This thing needs time, _I_ need time. I want you to know that I do have feelings for you, but I'm so used to be defensive and hiding behind a mask, so I might not act the way you would want me to act in school. I can be myself when it's just you, but I put up all these guards around other people. I'm not saying this as an excuse to treat you like the way I used to treat you. I'm not going to do that anymore, but if I somehow act indifferent, it's just my way of dealing with this in public. Does this make any sense to you?" Quinn looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry Quinn, I understand." Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

"Rachel, I want this to work. I know this is such a cliché, but I've never felt this way towards anyone before. You make me so happy. I want to make you happy. And I really hope that you feel the same way too," there's a certain desperation to Quinn's voice.

Rachel looped her arms around Quinn's neck and Quinn grabbed Rachel's waist.

"I know that everything happened so fast but I really want to try this with you. I do feel something for you and I want to explore those feelings." Quinn smiled at that. "Besides, this has been like a fairy tale, and you know what they said about fairy tales."

"What?" Quinn looked at her curiously.

"'And they lived happily ever after'." Quinn chuckled because it was pretty corny.

Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn down to kiss her.

They both knew that their lives might not end up like the fairy tales, but for now, they clung to that.

**The End**

_**Author's Notes:**__ Thank you everyone for reading this and a very big thank you to everyone that reviewed this. I love reading your reviews and your thoughts. This has been a wonderful journey and I'm sad to part with this Quinn and Rachel. I love them, but every story has to end somehow. I hope you've enjoyed their journey too._


End file.
